Get Lost!
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Sono and Seiji have been dating for many years now but Sono still gets the occasional confused guy. Seiji had enough what will he do?


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Sono and Seiji have been dating for many years now but Sono still gets the occasional confused guy. Seiji had enough what will he do?

**Get lost!**

Wind caressed his exposed skin; he closed his eyes making sure his eyes didn't dry out then water. A smile was planted on his face. Nothing could go wrong Seiji was meting his lover in the park for some special one on one time. He thought about it all day barely getting any work done. It was a lit night.

When Seiji entered the park he immediately spotted Sono. His lover had a smile on his face; he lean back on a large tree legs crossed feminine like. He was also talking to a guy. The younger boy frowned jealousy pumping threw his veins. The man's shoulder slumped as he turned to walk away with a pouting look.

Seiji stomped out to the older male. "Seiji." Sono acknowledge his love and greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Who was that?" Sono could hear the stuttered in the other's voice; he knew Seiji felt hurt. However he wasn't about to lie.

"That guy asked who I was and what I would do with him." Seiji closed his eyes holding back tears. "But I told him off and said I was waiting for my one true love." The blonde boy held him close making sure Seiji didn't run like other times before. "I love you and only you."

"I love you too, Sono." Leaning down he lip locked his light hair male.

"Seiji, before you lost it let me remind you that we are in a park a little kids park."

"I know, I know but I have other plans for us." Winking he gabbed Sono's hand and dragged him willing away. The young artist smiled when the smaller male clung to his clothed arm.

"Where are we going?"

"That's a surprised of course." He made sure not to look at the blonde who would sure give him the look; the sexiest pout ever. "Hey Sono, would you like to go to a manga con with me tomorrow? I was asked to go and do an interview."

"I would love to." He smiled and pushed into Seiji's side. "I've got a few questions of my own."

'Sexy.' A blush lit up his face; he was as ruby as a beet and of course the flirt noticed. "Would you do an interview with me?"

"Whatever you want if I can sit with you and hold you hand under the table." Seiji nodded with a smile and looked around.

"We are almost there." The explicit artist glanced around he had no idea where they were but he didn't care cause he was with his idol.

Looking over the guard rail Seiji gestured for Sono to look. He gasped. "How romantic, thank you so much for showing me." It maybe simple but it was even more special to the manga author. Anything Seiji could do for him was amazing and beautiful.

"Come on." Stepping over the rail he held the sexy blonde's hand making sure he didn't trip. A full moon's light reflected of a light blue lake. Sand surrounded the water and trees secluded the beach from view. The erotic book author held onto the younger male stepping down from the only rocks there.

On the sand's surface was a large blanket and a cooler filled with drinks and food. Both brown eyed boys kicked off their shoes and ran towards the water laughing and getting their feet wet. Sono wrapped his arms around Seiji's neck at first the kisses were short and quick till Seiji decided to use his tongue.

Sono's tongue rubbed against his sweetheart's, he pulled on his nape making the kiss even more passionate. The younger artist moan into the kiss and played with the hem of his sweater. Sono nibbled his bottom lips pulling at it softly.

Breaking the kiss Seiji pulled the shirt off and touched the tip of his fingers to the hardening nub. He shuttered and groaned unbuttoning the other's top to return the favor. The dark haired boy pressed his groin into the light haired boys. The blonde met the soft thrust with his own. Out of all the relationships he had Seiji was the only one to make him feel this good. He loved his touched, he kisses, hiss hugs, when they made love Sono actually felt the love in it.

Biting at Sono's jaw line he chewed at his ear who just held on tightly. He was afraid his knees would give out and he would fall on his butt in a few feet of water. The taller male ripped off the rest of their clothes including sock and carried the light eyed boy out of the water. "We can swim later right now I wanna do something else." The creamy skinned blonde couldn't agree more.

Smiling Sono was place gently on the blanket enjoying the best kisses ever. Seiji laid on top of the shorter male and licked at his chest. "Don't tease." Settling between his legs Seiji wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him some more.

Light auburn eyes gazed at the sky and soon did dark brunette eyes. "The stars are so pretty." He stated breathlessly.

"I see Orion's belt." Seiji pointed to the three balls of light in a row.

"Where is the rest of him? Like his pants?" Sono joked.

"I don't see them but I do see a big bulge at his groin." They laughed hard and Seiji entered his lover effortlessly. Hoping the good laugh would cause a distraction so Sono would not feel the pain; no matter how many times he entered him it still hurts like the first time.

Gasping for air the blonde looked every where. Seiji's head was in the direct view of the full moon but light shone threw his back. With a cry of happiness the smaller artist lost his ability to move; he feet, his head laid were they were only his arms which were clawing at his back moved.

Seiji fell on top of him; resting his head on his chest listening to the calming sound of his heat. "I love you, Seiji."

"I love you too." Neither one of them moved just content on where they were.

"What time in the convention? I'll get their early."

"Don't worry we'll go together." A cold gust of wind hit their cooling flesh. "Want to skinny dip or eat?" He moved to look up at his lover.

"It's getting late and if we eat first we have to wait to swim so skinny dip first." Sono wouldn't let anything go wrong with this because how long they took for making love.

"I love your thinking." With one last kiss he carried the older male bridal style into the water.

--

Sono sat in the passengers side of the car while the other boy drove. "Seiji, should I act like we don't know each other?" The question broke his heart he wanted to announce their love so others would stop brothering the sexy blonde. "I mean I don't mind that we have been keeping it as a secrete but sometimes I want to shout out my love to the world."

"Don't worry about it." Leaning over he kissed his love's cheek innocently. The darker haired boy left the car first so they won't be seen together. As much as they hated doing that they did. The creamy skinned boy trotted into the building's second floored room. Seiji was talking to and auburn haired boy with sun glasses.

Yoshimi stopped talking to look at Sono. "Dude, I think that's Sono Hanasaki! The hardcore writer!" He elbowed Seiji making sure he looked the at other person who walked in. The erotic male knew they were talking about him the corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk. "Is that a guy? I can't see if there are boobs, damn baggy shirt..." Yoshimi got the weirdest look from the author.

"Shut up hasn't your mom teach you manners!"

"Gee, sorry." Fans rushed into the room both male and females. The two lovers sat next to each other while Yoshimi turned on the TV cameras this would be broad casted after it was edited.

"Hello I'm Seiji Yamada and sitting right next to me is Sono Hanasaki."

"Hello." He smiled a gorgeous room lighting smile that could make knees shake.

"First question?" Seiji asked. A girl stood up and held a mic to her lips.

"This is for Sono. Every one thinks you are a girl are you? And do you-"

"If I may answer that." Interrupted the younger male. Of course their was going to be questions like that. He took his head and helped the confused boy up. "Sono Hanasaki is indeed a male. If you can not tell you need to get your eyes cheek. Also he will not sleep with any you cause he's sleeping with me!" Light colored eyes widen and the whole room gaped.

"Sono and I have been dating for a few years now and I don't like it when you people address him and ask him for an inappropriate night! So leave as alone!" With that said he grabbed the shocked blonde and ran out of the room.

"Seiji?!"

"I love you! Your not the only one who wanted to tell others about our love, plus when others approach you…!" A growl escaped his lips. "Your mine and mine alone!"

"I love you too!" Sono pulled him to the nearest wall and lock lips in a heated kiss. When they broke some guy was watching. "Leaves us alone!" The taller male yelled.

"Get lost!!" Sono shouted annoyed. Scared, the stranger ran like hell and the two lovers continued to kiss.

--

A/N: We need more Sensitive Pornograph fics Sorry for any mistakes review! Ok can someone tell me if this is an anime? I know it's one OVA and a manga but I need more. Also what is Seiji's hair color? Greyish green?


End file.
